


Gunfire in Kabukicho

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist





	Gunfire in Kabukicho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gunfire in Kabukicho](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365274) by changdictator. 



Этой истории уже тысяча лет. Она перегорела еще во времена The Rolling Stone, затем её пережевали ведущие по ночному кабельному каналу, пока она хорошенько не усвоилась и не обошла все щели блогов и второсортных форумов. Когда все улеглось, студия Paramount подобрала все кусочки и сшила их в унизительную сборную солянку из полуправды и полулжи, которую позже Rotten Tomatoes на своем веб-сайте лукаво назовут «дико забавной чепухой» под горсткой зеленых лайков.

Вздор начинается с, как весь мир думал, сенсационной бомбы, что Бён Бекхен трахал До Кенсу в химической лаборатории на первом году обучения в средней школе. Какое-то время даже ходили нелепые слухи, что Бекхен, пукнув, забрал домой Оскар.

Правда это или нет, Кенсу не знал: ему никогда не удавалось сделать так на сцене, не сбежав в туалет.

1

На самом деле, группа образовалась не из-за того, что Бекхен кого-то трахнул. Бекхен даже не был тем, кто собрал их вместе. Он присоединился лишь тогда, когда у Чанеля закончились все его друзья-гитаристы и он неожиданно позвонил в квартиру его отчима. Чанелю тогда повезло: Бекхен жил у отчима лишь один день в неделю.

— Мы предлагаем бесплатную еду, — зазывал Чанель.

Бекхен возмутился. Он едва знал Чанеля. Хотя они и были в одном классе, они вращались в разных кругах.

— Хм, я извиняюсь, но я не играю на гитаре.

— О, ты научишься, — сказал Чанель. Бекхен слышал, как парень смеется на другом конце провода. И так не должно быть, но на секунду он чуть не выронил телефон. — Репетиция завтра после школы. Давай пойдем вместе.

Прежде чем Бекхен смог ответить, Чанель уже повесил трубку.

В тот момент у группы не было названия. В основном это были 'лишь друзья', как Сехун и Тао, сосед Сехуна Кенсу и два товарища Кенсу по парте еще с начальной школы Чанель и Чунмен. Сехун был на гитаре, Тао бас, Кенсу вокал, а Чунмен невольным менеджером-спонсором-родителем-водителем. Большинство их встреч было репетициями лишь на словах. В основном они пинали балду, бесконечно рифмовали свои сценические псевдонимы со словами типа пениса и разоряли запасы кухни Чунмена. Соответственно, их дебютный трек был назван «Менеджер Сухо и Поганые Придурки».

— Ребята, — решил Чанель. — Это совершенно точно будет хит, который приведет нас к славе, успеху и пышным блондинкам.

— Если это станет хитом, я убью вас всех, а затем сам покончу с собой, — поклялся Кенсу, — Бекхен, скажи ему остановиться.

— Я слишком красив, чтобы умереть, — махнул Бекхен, ухмыляясь, когда Чанель игриво потрепал его по волосам.

К концу года такое название было забыто, будучи вытесненным уже серьезными поисками названия группы, которыми несколько ночей в библиотеке занимались Кенсу и Чунмен. Сехун с Тао все равно так и не поняли его. Бекхену понравилось. EXO, писалось заглавными буквами. Он не понимал, что это значит и почему ему это нравилось.

— EXO, мы едины! — радостно крикнул Чанель в конце школьного фестиваля. — Пожалуйста, ждите нашу следующую песню!

2

Бекхен отстойно играл гитаре. Он не был хорош в музыке, как Тао или Сехун. Иногда у него неплохо выходило, но все равно все было совершенно _не так_. Были и другие вещи, делать которые он не умел, поэтому, вместо репетиции, один или два раза в пятницу он пытался сбежать, чтобы посмотреть футбольную тренировку ЛуХана. Но в каждый такой раз откуда ни возьмись всегда выпрыгивал улыбающийся Чанель и трепал его по волосам. И прежде чем Бекхен понимал, что происходит, воздух и каждая летящая пылинка, как и сердце у уже никуда не ищущего Бекхен, застывала даже между прядей Чанеля, между пальцев Чанеля, между ресниц Чанеля.

Тогда им было по семнадцать. В таком возрасте, благодаря взрыву тестостерона и бушующему чувству одиночества, было легко в кого-то влюбиться.

— Я люблю тебя, — плоско и откровенно заявил Кенсу в туалете во время обеденного перерыва. Тогда в помещении были только они двое и приглушенные голоса девочек с улицы. Бекхен не знал, должен ли он удивиться, или, по крайней мере, повести себя более эмоционально.

— Я не гей, — пробормотал Бекхен, намыливая руки, не глядя на парня. Солнце из окна пекло изгиб шеи Бекхена, приторно и приятно. — Прекрати шутить. Это не смешно.

— Я знаю, что ты влюбился в Чанеля, но так не должно быть. У него есть подружка, — сказал Кенсу. Двадцать лет спустя, глядя на плесень в трещетке потолка, Бекхен все еще помнил тот темный силуэт Кенсу в тени солнца; его черные как смола, острые и внушающие благоговейный страх глаза; тембр его голоса.

— Чанель, — спросил Бекхен в тот день, когда они шли на репетицию. — Слушай, у тебя есть девушка?

Чанель, что шел в нескольких шагах перед ним, замедлился, а потом повернулся, потрепал Бекхена по волосам и сказал:

— Да, я познакомился с ней через старшую сестру. Что, хочешь, чтобы я тебе тоже нашел?

— Нет, моя мама мне не разрешит, — соврал Бекхен.

И в следующий понедельник он поцеловал Кенсу. Как Paramount позже объявит всему миру, он трахнул его на галерке в химической лаборатории. Тогда, вероятно, он и невзлюбил Кенсу.

3

В первый день последнего года Чунмен собрал ребят и объявил:

— Как вы знаете, мой отец судья, и я… просто, мы больше не можем собираться у меня. Мне жаль. Мне нужно учиться.

— Ты все еще наш менеджер, верно? — спросил Сехун, пронизывая слова скользкой надеждой.

Чунмен улыбнулся и вежливо сказал, чтобы он катился ко всем чертям. И таким образом спустя одиннадцать месяцев и одну неделю с даты их формирования и за пару недель до музыкального прослушивания в компанию, что приметил Тао, EXO были расформированы на пороге дома Чунмена.

Бекхен шел домой и думал о грустной гримасе Чанеля, которую тот безуспешно пытался спрятать, пока они шли к автобусной остановке. Потом он набрал Чанелю на домашний. Это был первый раз, когда он звонил Чанелю, и было странно вслушиваться в гудки, ожидая, когда возьмут трубку, гадая, а возьмут ли. Бекхену повезло.

— Алло? — трубку взял Чанель, его голос был каким-то умирающим и монотонным. На фоне были слышны какие-то голоса и звуки, очевидно, ужина.

— Мы ищем барабанщика в группу мечты, тебя интересует?

— Кто мы? — спросил Чанель.

Бекхен закрутил телефонный провод вокруг пальца, а затем прошептал высохшим ртом:

— Ты и я. Там будет много бесплатной еды.

Когда Чанель засмеялся, Бекхен стал таким счастливым, что почти заплакал.

4

Никто не ожидал, что Кенсу вернется к EXO, по крайней мере Бекхен, но он так или иначе это сделал. Кенсу был таким.

— Ты не станешь нравиться мне больше только от того, что все время ошиваешься вокруг, — объявил Бекхен за кулисами их первого концерта, когда они были на разогреве у DBSK.

Кенсу даже не вздрогнул, продолжая поправлять наушник в своем ухе.

— Ты не знаешь, но у меня есть волшебные чары любви, — он щелкнул пальцами и посмотрел на Бекхена, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

Бекхен на секунду всмотрелся в его глаза, что-то холодное и незнакомое зашевелилось в его кишках, толкая все изнутри. И он впервые задался вопросом, будет ли Чанель чувствовать к нему то же самое, если узнает. Подведя итог, все, что он чувствовал к Чанелю, позже испорченным бумерангом возвращались к нему. Пак Чанель выглядел правильным, и даже если вы никогда не смотрели на него, он все равно причинит вам боль, только стоя рядом с вами. Он заставит вас падать, и падать, и падать, и он даже не поймет, что из-за него люди ломаются. Люди ломаются, когда падают, и это очень больно, особенно, когда тебя никто не ловит.

Первые несколько лет EXO были скалистыми. Бекхен работал ночами грузчиком, в то время как Кенсу учился на вечернем, а Сехун и Тао скулили и проклинали вступительные экзамены в колледж, в которых они так или иначе потерпят неудачу. У них было несколько достойных песен, как раз чтобы подписать контракт с компанией, снять несколько музыкальных видео и выпустить один, как и следовало ожидать, никого не заинтересовавший дебютный сингл МАМА. За то время Чанель бесконечно слонялся по своим подругам. В ответ Бекхен начал курить, затем бросил, затем снова начал; тогда он чувствовал себя странником, вошедшим в глубокий тоннель, где не было огней впереди, не было огней позади, только неопределенность — или надежда, просто надежда — что где-то был выход. Где-то там, если он побежит быстрее, если он узнает, он найдет выход.

Затем в один день это произошло.

— О, Боже мой, — все, что мог сказать Чанель, когда впервые услышал её. — О, Боже мой, Боже мой. Я люблю тебя, господи, я чертовски люблю тебя.

На следующий день после того, как Сехун и Тао получили высшее образование, они за неделю записали трек, затем повторно сделали запись и отредактировали, и повторно сделали запись, и сделали ремикс, и к концу месяца Growl стал номер один в чартах. Почти мгновенно появились журналы с ними на обложке, концерты, билеты на которые распродавались за секунды, и бесконечное окружение стилистов, и менеджеров, и помощников, и продюсеров, и всего того, чего у Бекхена никогда не было; чего он никогда не знал; что он хотел, но о чем запрещал думать.

Его первая зарплата была в два с половиной миллиона долларов. Столько нолей Бекхену пришлось пересчитывать дважды, а затем еще раз с помощью Кенсу. Он никогда прежде в жизни не видел так много денег.

— Я богат, — пробормотал Бекхен.

— Ты богат, — подтвердил Кенсу, и даже тогда это было столь подавляюще, что было похоже на свободное падение: будто в ту секунду сила тяжести сорвет его с места и унесет вниз, а сокрушительная феерия и радость поднимет вверх. И это пугало Бекхена.

— Что я собираюсь сделать? — спросил Бекхен. — Что ты сделаешь со всеми этими деньгами?

— Побалую себя в Макдоналдсе, — предложил Кенсу.

Бекхен купил коробку куриных наггетсов с двенадцатью кусочками. Потом он отвез Кенсу домой, похлопал его по голове и на пути в отель к Чанелю выкупил бардель и набрал полный багажник водки, и героина, и всего того, что мог достать. Он никогда так и не вспомнит, что точно произошло после того, как он упал в обморок в луже собственной рвоты, но было бы хорошо предположить, что впоследствии Чанель принял его за одну из девочек и жестко трахнул в задницу, пока он коленями рвал веера наличных денег и пакетики кокаина, а на его ухо шептали вещи, которые он никогда больше не услышит. Бекхену нравилось думать, что несколько лет спустя Чанель подумает о той ночи и вспомнит… на самом деле, ничего.

Действительность была таковой, что, согласно Paramount, несколько лет спустя Чанель запишет себя на курс реабилитации для наркоманов.

5

Летом после того, как они выпустили Overdose, успех настолько переполнил Бекхена, что он поцеловал Чанеля прямо посреди концерта в Будокан. Поклонники кричали, а Чанель смеялся, будто это было забавно, будто он никогда не знал, что Бекхен всегда смотрел только на него. А Бекхену пришлось напомнить себе, что, право, Чанель женился несколько месяцев назад, что он был крестным отцом еще не родившегося ребенка Чанеля, которому тот пел каждую ночь, что Чанель был просто вопросом без ответа, поездкой на американских горках, которые остановились за два дюйма до вершины.

— Разбитое сердце, истекающие кровью губы, — написал Кенсу в своем блокноте для лирики. — Любить тебя, как бежать по дороге из стекла.

— Если ты не куришь, нюхаешь и не колешься, — набросал внизу Бекхен.

6

Шесть лет прошло в этой огромной, поглощающей компании из секса, яркого света софит и темноты, которая никогда не спадет. Они выпустили еще три альбома и девятнадцать синглов, которые возглавили все топовые музыкальные чарты. Большинство песен Кенсу и Бекхен написали вместе. Кенсу был способен соединять и выгодно красить чрезмерно басовые соло Тао с написанными Бекхеном частями Сехуна, сливая их в единую мелодию. Иногда Чанель добровольно предлагал писать лирику, что было немного забавно и немного печально, особенно когда для других он вкладывал свои слова в уста Кенсу.

Иногда Бекхен трахал Кенсу, просто потому что они оба знали, что это не по любви. С его стороны было некрасиво, но иногда он притворялся, что любил Кенсу. Возможно, какая-то его часть хотела любить кого-то, кто любил его так же сильно.

— Как насчет жизни группы? Вы встречаетесь за пределами работы? — был самый популярный вопрос на интервью.

— Мы друзья, — нравилось отвечать Кенсу. — Мы создали группу как друзей, так что, естественно, мы тусуемся вместе.

Это была самая большая выдумка в истории чертовых выдумок. Естественно, Бекхен верил ему.

7

— Если бы никто никогда не узнал об этом, ты бы трахнул мою сестру?

— Веский вопрос, Бек.

— Тогда ты бы трахнул меня?

— Что?

— Если бы кто-нибудь приставил к твоей голове пистолет и сказал тебе, чтобы ты трахнул меня, ты бы это сделал?

Чанель задумался.

— Ох, наверное.

Бекхен приставил к его голове пистолет. Это просто был оставшийся реквизит, и они оба это знали. Это было в 9:00 в Кабуки-тё, и они были настолько чертовски пьяны после утреннего бара, что Чанель фактически расстегнул молнию на своих джинсах, а Бекхен раздвинул ноги. И затем там, в переулке между безымянном хост-клубом и супермаркетом, была самая длинная пауза в жизни Бекхена.

— Я не могу разбудить его, — засмеялся Чанель, а произнесенные нечленораздельно слова пахли как ликероводочный завод. — Извини, думаю, ты должен выстрелить в меня, — он влажно поцеловал холодные, голые бедра Бекхена, прежде чем упасть в обморок тут же в переулке.

Бекхен оттащил Чанеля назад в самый близкий любовный отель. Он уложил его, вытер с его лица рвоту и косметику и уже собрался поцеловать. Он продолжал рассматривать его, пока не заснул тут же, рядом с Чанелем, обнимая руками его грудь.

8 

В день, когда Тао сказал, что хочет оставить группу, Кенсу был дома с простудой, а Чанель уехал на фотосъемки. Их последний альбом провалился, и они отменили тур, из-за чего Sony BMG оштрафовали их на полмиллиона долларов за нарушение контракта.

— Пятнадцать лет — достаточно долгий срок, — сказал Тао. Бекхен уставился на кольцо в его губе. Он не знал, что у Тао была проколота губа.

— Что насчет тебя? — спросил Бекхен Сехуна.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Сехун. На секунду Бекхен представил, что в их группе три человека, только он, Кенсу и Чанель. Это казалось вполне вероятным, как трехногий табурет. Если бы они попробовали, то это могло бы удастся. Потом его мысли вернулись назад ко времени, когда они только собрались, когда им было по шестнадцать и они были друзьями. И он не смог понять, когда все изменилось.

— Что насчет музыки? Что ты собираешься делать?

— С каких пор ты начал заботиться о музыке? — гаркнул Тао, затем смягчился и похлопал Бекхена по плечу. — Прости, я не хотел.

Он улыбнулся, встал и ушел. Сехун проводил его взглядом, затем выдохнул и внезапно Бекхен остался один в их огромной студии. В комнате повисла тишина, и лишь его прерывистое дыхание, стук пальцев о крышку пианино и шумный гул пульсирующей головной боли нарушал её. Он, должно быть, сидел там в течение многих часов, засыпая и просыпаясь снова, продолжая сидеть и ожидая, когда кто-нибудь найдет его и скажет, что все это шутка, и что им снова надо записать новый сингл. Но единственное, что появилось, — номер абонента 'Кенсу' на дисплее его телефона.

Кенсу скажет таким же голосом, как и на интервью, что он тоже уходит, и что их адвокат свяжется с компанией и обо всем позаботится.

— У тебя есть адвокат?

— Чунмен вытащил тебя из тюрьмы, когда тебя посадили за хранение и нападение. Ты забыл, не так ли?

Бекхен фыркнул. То есть, оказалось, что какой-то парень, который ушел из EXO даже прежде, чем они начали свой путь, знал о них больше, чем Бекхен. Но это не расстраивало его; он, правда, предвидел это — он никогда не был частью этого, еще с самого начала, когда Чанель вырыл его телефонный номер из задней части школьного справочника, потому что его фамилия была первой в списке. Как сказал Кенсу, EXO были группой друзей плюс Бекхен.

9

Когда эта новость окрасила страницы газет, на долю секунду все, казалось, снова вспомнили, кто такие EXO. Их имена окрасили таблоиды и ночные кабельные каналы, ток-шоу и радио как ураган распространяли сплетни и теории. Позже мерцание камер остановилось снова — на сей раз навсегда. Все имеет свойство исчезать: очарование, удовлетворение, скрипучая ненависть к самому себе. В конце концов, все, что осталось у Бекхена, — номер Чанеля на быстром наборе.

На следующий день Чанель умер.

Его жена нашла его лежащим на стуле на веранде, его глаза были закрыты, будто он спал. Полицейские заключили, что это был несчастный случай, хотя все знали, что передозировка у наркомана — это не несчастный случай. В течение года было три отдельных телевизионных документальных фильма о жизни Чанеля. Бекхен не посмотрел ни одного.

10

Моргнув, и Бекхену уже сорок, у него тридцать лишних фунтов на животе и седеющие волосы, которые он красил дешевой краской черного цвета из супермаркета. Википедия сообщала, что он стал «соло», начал выпускать дерьмовые ремиксы и покупать кучу вещей, в которых он не нуждался и никогда не использовал. Тогда время замедлилось. Время всегда замедлялось, когда оно не должно это делать. Как в тот день, когда Чунмен собрал всех на пороге своего дома, и Сехун спросил:

— Ты все еще будешь нашим менеджером?

Когда Чунмен был всем, что он имел в запасе, когда Чунмен был единственным столбом, на который он мог облокотиться. Время замедлилось, и Чунмен не смог открыть рот. Время остановилось, и Сехун притворился, что не плачет.

В какой-то момент его менеджер отправил его на курс реабилитации. Бекхен не был уверен, из-за чего, но противиться так или иначе не стал, и когда пришел Кенсу, чтобы забрать его, он сказал:

— Твой менеджер сказал мне передать, что его контракт истек, и он не хочет, чтобы ты нанимал его снова.

Безо всякой мысли, Бекхен снова прошел курс реабилитации, и Кенсу снова забрал его, а потом снова и снова. Каждый раз, выходя из наркодиспанцера, Бекхен смотрел на Кенсу, будто он был его старым другом, будто Кенсу был всем, что он имел в запасе — единственный столб, на который он мог облокотиться. Кенсу улыбался точно так же, как улыбался Чунмен. Это так забавно, что иногда люди могут быть настолько похожи. Они говорили о прежних временах, когда Сехун и Тао взяли в аренду пляж и купались голыми на всех четырех квадратных милях, или как однажды, когда они закончили запись Growl, когда узнали, что добились успеха, и подняли над головой свою первую награду, через их кровь и кишки прошел первый разряд опьяняющего триумфа.

Иногда они говорили о том, как раньше трахались и насколько ужасны были в постели, как врачи, вспоминающие о странной особенности уже мертвого пациента.

— Я нашел это на днях, — однажды сказал Кенсу и потянул CD ремикса, который Бекхен записал на деньги за ночные работы.

— Где, на дне коробки очередной гаражной распродажи? — язвительно заметил Бекхен, быстро отказавшись от диска, как будто, если он будет долго его держать, это причинит ему боль. Так, вероятно, и было.

— О, — начал Кенсу и так никогда и не продолжил.

Бекхен понял, что его вопрос был чистой правдой. Со временем все эти CD отправят на ликвидацию или переработку, и они умрут там под звуки хныкающей смерти. Но что-то такое едва казалось ему реальностью.

— Как думаешь, могло ли быть все по-другому? Как, например, если бы, я не знаю, если бы наши последние два альбома добились большего успеха, мы бы все еще были вместе?

— Все заканчивается, — Кенсу пожал плечами. — Возможно, ты должен отпустить. Позволь этому уйти.

И время будто остановилось. Кенсу оставил Бекхена на углу автобусной станции и пошел рутинно работать за гроши на людей, которые годятся ему в дети. Бекхен сел на грязную, пластиковую скамейку. Снова было солнце, оно пекло его шею. Когда он закрыл глаза, ему было двадцать лет, и он ждал Чанеля. И когда придет следующий автобус, из него выйдет Чанель. Он увидит его и потрепит по волосам, а потом поцелует и засмеётся, как он всегда это делал. В этой версии Чанель был его другом. Чанель никогда не умирал.

И Чанель бы сказал:

— Эй, привет, я люблю тебя.

И Бекхен бы поверил ему, потому что ему было двадцать лет, и он все еще любил.

11

Иногда Бекхен вытаскивал все старые DVD с турами EXO, выстраивал их в хронологическую линию и пересматривал, пока в его памяти не кристаллизовались огни, их улыбки, подводка на глазах Тао и завитки на голове Чанеля, бесстрастное лицо Сехуна и неуместные, старые кожаные штаны на Кенсу. Он мог закрыть глаза и сотню раз переиграть это изображение в голове, снова и снова, снова и снова, слыша, как сливается его голос с голосом Кенсу; вспоминая о руках Чанеля, которые как якорь вились вокруг его плеч, забирая с собой вниз, на дно.

Иногда он вставлял в руку иглу и вводил дозу, чувствуя, как по коже мурашками разносится нега, а в глазах расплываются фиолетовые и зеленые круги, пока ремень от гитары сжимает его руку. Там не было никаких неоплаченных счетов, никаких долгов, никаких документов. Там был только он и Чанель, мир, который застыл навсегда.

Все вновь становилось похожим на дерьмо, как только экстаз отступал. Но Бекхен снова вставлял иглу и уползал назад туда, вверх, где все хорошо.

Однажды утром он поднялся выше, чем когда-либо прежде (за исключением того времени, когда у них был фанмитинг на Мэдисон-Сквер), настолько высоко, что, когда он закрыл глаза, он смог услышать, как его зовет Чанель, почувствовать на себе руки Чанеля, полететь к нему.

12

Полицейские находят его четыре месяца спустя, когда владелец квартиры приходит сообщить ему о выселении за неуплату и замечает гнилой запах, слышимый даже через дверь.

И вот так мир находит Бён Бекхена, шестьдесят четыре года, растянут на ковре, полуголый, телевизор все еще включен, пальцы сжаты под стать микрофона, будто он снова готовился к сцене. И никто совсем не помнит, кто он. Репортаж о взлете и падении EXO был два десятилетия назад; Growl гремел три десятилетия назад. Об этом нет ни одной заметки в газете. Никого особенно это не волнует.

Кенсу узнает об этом лишь два года спустя от случайных знакомых, но даже тогда не знает, где похоронили Бекхена, да он и не пытается узнать. Вместо этого он одалживает в прокате копию фильма Paramount, который он так и не смог посмотреть, и пытается снова включить его.

 

Все начинается с Бекхена, сидящего на одном из старых табуретов в школьной химической лаборатории. Его ладони гладят скулы Кенсу, рот что-то очень тихо, чтобы только они знали, шепчет, а на уголках губ играет легкая улыбка.


End file.
